


La segunda relación

by another_Hero



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, the comfort part of hurt/comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: Paulina prepara un baño para María José
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Kudos: 6





	La segunda relación

**Author's Note:**

> español no es mi primer idioma y me arrepiento de todo lol.

María José entró en la casa más lentamente que había pensado posible. Se sentó en una silla para abrir los broches de sus tacones y luchaba a medias con el primero por tanto tiempo que Paulina apareció con boca fruncida. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Un día  _ muy _ largo.” Y ahora hubo lágrimas picándole, al punto de caer.

Paulina se arrodilló y le quitó los tacones, el uno y el otro. Y se levantó y jaló a María José a su vientre. María José colapsó sin quejarse. Esto no existía en su primera relación, la posibilidad de compartir su cansancio. Se quedaron allí por largos minutos, una mano de Paulina firma en su espalda y la otra rascando ligeramente. Sólo cuando María José dobló la cabeza para besarle la muñeca, o el brazo, o el codo, habló Paulina: “¿Qué pasó?”

No habló sin gruñido. Paulina protectora. María José siempre la había conocido así, protectora de Elena, de Bruno. Pero nunca, en su primera relación, protectora de María José. No sabía si fuera resultado de su género o de la nueva confianza que Pau había puesto en María José como abogada cuando se reunieron--Paulina jamás sería vulnerable sin pedir vulnerabilidad de María José también. Pero ser más adultas las había suavizado, consigo si no con el mundo. Pau se había hecho poderosa y peligrosa y tierna.

Cuando no respondió, Paulina dijo, “Te prepararé un baño.” 

Relajarse en baño no era la costumbre de María José, pero reconoció el proceso de prepararlo como algo que se haría para una esposa; lo había hecho para Paulina. ¿Y por qué no permitirlo? Quería ser la mujer de Paulina, calmada y amada. La besó cuando se levantó, y fue a quitarse la ropa, colgar la falda, poner los zapatos en su lugar.

Cuando entró en el baño, había velas, vino, el olor de jazmín. Un besito de Paulina. “Me voy si quieres,” dijo.

“No, quédate.” María José se quitó el albornoz y entró en el agua. 

Pau se sentó en el suelo, junta a los pies de María José. “¿Quieres...discutirlo?”

“No, no qué aburrido.” María José se bajó en el agua. El baño era hondo, y sólo las rodillas y la cabeza estaban en el aire todavía. Se cerró los ojos y la cabeza cayó al lado. “Dime algo de...no sé. Algo dulce.”

Paulina le acarició la rodilla. “¿Te acuerdas cuando Brunito aprendió a leer,” y María José oyó la sonrisa en su voz y abrió los ojos para verla, “y de repente leía todo, en voz alta, todo?”

“Mm, estaba muy orgulloso.”

Esa sonrisa se expandió a un lado. “Sí, como ya reconocía el mundo.” Le ofreció a María José la copa de vino, y lo aceptó. “Bueno, tú fuiste a una conferencia en Acapulco, y fuimos contigo, ¿por qué no? ¿Te acuerdas?”

“Sí, me acuerdo.” La mano de Paulina en su rodilla, el agua y el vapor, el vino, la voz de su mujer, todos le hacían sentir contenta y contenida. 

“Bueno, todo ese día, Bruno gritaba. Leyendo los carteles, y mi caja de tampones, y todo en esta ciudad donde no conocía a nadie. Y al final del día cuando fuimos a buscarte en la conferencia, me viste y me dijiste que fuera a ver la ciudad, y tú te quedarías con Brunito. Y bueno, claro que eso era normal, no eras ausente, pero en esa noche, no sé.” Su mano en la rodilla de María José comenzó a moverse de nuevo. “Fui a unas galerías y compré esa pintura en el pasillo, de la mujer verde. Cuando te fuiste, lo escondí, ¿sabías? Porque la veo y me acuerdo que yo era libre porque estaba contigo. Y, bueno, todavía.”

“Oh.” María José se sacó la otra mano del agua para ponerla en la mano de Paulina. “No, no sabía.” Y tras unos momentos de silencio, “Nos amábamos, eh.”

Paulina asintió, pero dijo, “No como ahora.”

“No.”

“Déjame lavarte el pelo.”

Sí, de repente lo quiso absolutamente, pero--no era su costumbre. “Déjame,” imitó María José. “Oh, María José, quiero lavarte el pelo. ¿Qué?”

“Pues, sí,” dijo Paulina, con esa cara tan seria. Se levantó y se quitó los shorts. Miró el agua, pero no se quitó el resto de la ropa. Su camiseta era vieja y desteñida, algo que jamás habría llevado fuera de la casa. Se sentó en el borde del baño, detrás de la cabeza de María José, y puso una pierna a cada hombro. Una mano en su cabeza con los dedos en la nuca. “Ven,” dijo, y cuando bajó la mano, María José la siguió.

Fue rara la sensación, especialmente al principio. Caerse en la mano de Paulina, cerca del agua--María José no se había hecho abogada por su capacidad de confiar en otros. Pero Paulina la sostenía con las piernas, con la mano, mojándole el pelo y nunca la cara. Paulina la tocó y María José se movió, obediente. “Muñequita,” Paulina murmuró, con sus dedos masajeando el champú por la cabeza de María José.

“Mm, ese kink no me interesa, no.”

“No seas tonta.” Sus manos eran tan lentas como su voz. “Ni a mí. Prefiero una mujer que replique.”

“Oh, qué suerte, entonces, que me encontraste a mí.” María José respondió sin pensar, sin abrirse los ojos, la respuesta automática y fácil. Paulina se dobló a besarla, su mentón en la nariz de María José.

“Ven,” dijo María José con un tirón al brazo de Paulina.

“Tengo que enjuagarte el cabello. Y acondicionarlo.”

María José se descansó la cabeza en el muslo de Paulina y la giró para besarlo donde casi acabó en su ropa interior, satisfecha cuando Paulina tembló. “Bueno, enjuaga.”

Paulina se mantuvo paciente, lenta, y concienzuda. Sus manos, capaces y calmantes en el pelo de María José, circulaban sin cesar. Sólo cuando había lavado de María José el día entero, el agua ya sucia, puso la cabeza de María José al lado en su muslo y le chupó la oreja, el cuello, la garganta. María José dio vuelta y se estiró del agua a besarla; le tiró por las caderas, todavía cubiertas de algodón, hasta que se deslizó al agua.

“¡Mi playera, María José!” 

“Oh, sí, quítate tu _playera_.” María José abrió el desagüe para que no derramaran agua en el suelo. Cuando lo cerró, ahí estuvo Paulina, tratando de verse molesta pero sin camiseta. María José se posicionó un poco al lado, un poco encima, con su cabeza en el cuello de Paulina.

“Hola, princesa,” dijo Paulina. Y, “¿Ya estoy mojada y no me vas a besar?”

Le besó el cuello. “No, no,” se quejó. Le besó bajo la oreja. “No.” María José se levantó la cabeza y Paulina giró y le besó y le besó y le besó.


End file.
